A Curse or a gift?
by foodutella
Summary: What if Bella developed a new gift as she live her life with her family and friends? Would this gift cause trouble or bring peace to the vampire world? *Takes place after Breaking Dawn* All rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Preface

**A Curse or a gift?**

Summary:

What if Bella developed a new gift as she live her life with her family and friends? Would this gift cause trouble or bring peace to the vampire world? *Takes place after Breaking Dawn* All rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.

Rated: T

**Preface**

**BPOV**

I tried to stop them.

I tried to hide my new ability to them.

I tried to run away and avoid them.

I tried to save my family, my friends and even other strangers from the danger.

I tried to find a way to make this _thing _work.

My family lend a hand, too.

Edward tried to conceal it to the vampire world.

Renesmee, being the loving daughter she is, tried to help me figuring out what should I do with it.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett tried to drive curious vampires or humans away.

Esme and Carlisle gave comforting words to everyone.

The shape-shifters or werewolves were brave and tried everything to work.

And I, once again, tried to hope that nothing will go wrong.

But something happened along the way and here I am trying to answer the question fate keeps asking me; which would you do, give up or let someone suffer instead of me?

What could I pick? What _**should **_I pick?

There was a point that my selfish side picked the latter one but at the end of the day I decided that:

I, Bella Swan, picked to give up and now I'm going to face the consequences, albeit in the end I won't see anyone I love and adore anymore.


	2. Happy Life

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twi-related.

Chapter 1: Happy Life

**BPOV**

My life after the Volturi showed up and almost killed my entire family was full of happiness and radiant joy.

Though, there were a few stories that would stand out in my life. Of course, these events are good _**and **_bad.

Nothing can always be perfect even if you have an eternity with you.

A day next to the 'Volturi encounter', a hiker was at a wrong place and in a wrong time and unfortunately, I was hunting. You know the thing a vegetarian vampire worries, _slipping and killing a human._ But no killing happened, my dear husband, luckily, appeared just in time to stop me from doing the most horrible thing I might do. Renesmee, too, was glad that no one got hurt physically and emotionally for me.

A several months past and the whole family, including Jacob and his pack, decided to move to a different environment, New Hampshire. Everyone got settled and many houses were bought. Each couple having their own houses, but Renesmee still lives at our house and sometimes Jacob stays in for a night but mostly he stays at Leah's or any one of his member's house, whose houses were near to us. Whereas, our homes were close enough to go to each other but out of hearing range, this detail clearly is very good considering Rosalie and Emmett's regular actions. (*cue shudder*) School is not an option until the next decade. I laughed at this since it was strange to bear in mind that I'd be going back to school after a decade. And then, I shut my mouth, remembering that it'd be weird too because Renesmee would be old enough to be considered as a high school student and that we'd all be going to school together. And Jacob would be her boyfriend. I added. Though, Edward and Jacob talked about this activity civilly. After much thinking and talking in the end, the process lasted a mere year but I suspect it was longer than that, it was okay and understandable.

And another exciting event (happened the same year we settled in New Hampshire), Charlie and Sue got married. Everyone was ecstatic. Leah was the maid of honor and Billy was the best man. And of course, Renesmee was the flower girl. The sad side here- for me- was that even though the whole Cullen clan and whole pack were there, Renee doesn't know about it at all.

More news about Renee, my scatterbrained mother whom I love, is that she still thinks that I'm sick and that she doesn't have a grandchild. It was upsetting to consider that I would never ever see her ever again. And Nessie, won't too. However, her marriage with Phil is intact. And she talks to me, every once in awhile but the last time she called she thought I was dead.

I frowned as I recalled the call…

"_Hello?"_

"_Bella? Is this you?" My mother asked surprisingly and she added a sniff at the end._

_I clear my throat and tried my hardest to make my voice raspy and throaty, "Yeah. How are you?"_

"_I'm okay." She paused for what I thought was a minute but a second. "I thought you were dead." My mom blurted out. Then, I heard her cry over the phone and Phil's comforting words in the background._

_I held the sob that threatened to escape my mouth and reassured her, "I'm going to be fine."_

"_I miss you so much. Can I see you?"_

"_No, I'm sorry but you really can't and I miss you too."_

_Renee sobbed more and it broke my heart, "Oh sweetie, just come visit me after your treatment in New Zealand or after you get well and healthy."_

_My heart broke in a million pieces, once again, while I realized I'm lying to one of my childhood best friend. "I will. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Good Luck and take care."_

_I hang up and sobbed with tears that would never come out of my eyes. _

I felt the familiar sobs building my chest as the memories engulfed me.

I looked up and saw my husband staring at me adoringly yet worriedly.

"Is anything wrong, my love?"

"Nothing, I just refreshed the events that passed."

Edward sighed and rubbed my back. "Everything will work out in the end. And you're doing this to save your mother."

I smiled, _Edward knows me so much that even he knows what I'm thinking without really reading my mind._

I straightened myself and hold the hand that rubbed my back. "I know I'm doing the right thing."

Edward hesitated and groaned uneasily, "Maybe…Maybe…I'm wrong in changing y-"

I cut him off before he finished his statement and stared at him sternly, "No. I choose the correct thing. And I'm happy that I have chosen to live with you forever and always. Even though there are disadvantages, the perks are much appealing to me."

He smiled weakly and squeezed my hand. "I love you, my Bella."

I grinned, "I love you too." I replied enthusiastically, all thoughts about, the past events and Edward thinking he made the wrong decision, forgotten.

Renesmee's yawn from her room made our smiles widen.

Still holding hands, we went to the room across ours and opened the door of our daughter's room.

"Good Morning Mum and Dad." Renesmee grinned and stood up from her now purple queen-sized bed, which was a purple crib just 2 months and 1 year ago.

"How was your sleep, my darling?" said Edward,

"Full of happy events" exclaimed Renesmee,

"Oh. Would it be a burden to ask you to let you show it to us?" I asked teasingly with a hint of fake worry in my voice.

She run to us and squealed.

We bent down and laughed.

One second later, Edward and I had our cute daughter in our arms.

"Of course not, I'd be glad and extremely joyful if you seen the scenes and places we were in."

I looked up at her and spoke challengingly, "Hmmmm, well? When would that be?"

Edward chuckled and looked up at Renesmee expectantly.

She beamed at us and took are the hands that weren't holding hands and pulled us up, "It would be now. But close your eyes"

We did as what she said and welcomed the onslaught of colors and shapes entering my mind.

The first serene scene appeared in my mind where Renesmee, Edward and I walking through the park, hand in hand and having identical huge smiles.

I sighed in contentment at the sight and squeezed both their hands.

The second scene came into view where Renesmee looks older and she was walking through a school corridor.

Edward and I snicker at this because ever since Renesmee was informed that they'd be going to school, she was blissful to know and talk to human people for a change, though I know she's a lot smarter than what she looks like right now (which is an 8 year old with my brown eyes and bronze curls, albeit she looks older once you stare at her bright knowledge-full eyes) given that she spends time on Carlisle study and read plenty of the collection of mine and Edward's books.

The third scene showed all of my family, namely, me, Renesmee, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, the rest of the pack, Sue, Charlie, and –to my surprise- Renee, cuddled in a cozy looking living room and talking excitedly.

I gripped their hands once again and let go off each of their hands while the pictures fade away.

"A nice dream you had my little girl" Edward commented and swung Renesmee by holding on her waist.

I smiled, "Yes, indeed."

She giggled, "Why thank you."

The door of our home opened and the loud booming voice of Emmett rang from downstairs, "Anybody home? Is my favorite niece in there somewhere? And is Bells and Eddie-poo here too?"

Edward scowled and put Renesmee down gently,

"Oh. Is that you Emmiee-poo? I missed your teddybeary structure. Come here, I'm going to hug you so tight." Edward said sarcastically while he runs downstairs.

Renesmee and I laughed and followed Edward.

When we arrived at where Emmett and Edward was, Emmett curtsied, "Good morning, miladies and Eddie"

Edward grimaced, "Stop calling me, Eddie or anything else besides Edward. Keep your thoughts to yourself, don't shout your thoughts because it's bothering my mind and sight."

I expanded my shield and held Edward's in.

I heard him sigh in relief and pulled me beside him with his arm around my waist and Renesmee's holding his hand at his other side.

"I think you can't tease daddy now that mum can control her power more, Uncle Emmett."

"So now you're siding with the enemy. Well, you all can't take me down."

Rosalie's footsteps rang closer to us and she entered the house with a face of fury.

"I swear if you threatened my favorite niece, you will die and be torn apart painfully, Emmett"

We laughed as I saw Emmett's face panic stricken.

"No, Rose, I was just goofing a-"

He didn't get to continue his sentence because Rosalie advanced at him and smacked the back of his neck.

I burst out laughing and covered my mouth to stifle it, which is a lost cause.

Renesmee ran to her Aunt and hugged her and Rosalie hugging her back.

"How are you?" asked Rosalie with a soft tone and forgetting about Emmett's hooligan acts earlier.

"I'm alright, Auntie Rosie. What are we doing today?"

Rosalie looked at me and uttered, "We're going hunting but I think we'd mix it up a bit and search the south of the forest this time."

I smiled and nodded encouragingly. She smiled back and gazed back at my daughter.

Things are going great. Rosalie and I had an understanding and now she seems to like more as a sister.

"Great! I'm going to see Mum and Dad hunt mountain lions again!"

Edward chuckled, "No, darling, you are not allowed to bet with Emmett on who will get to eat bigger mountain lions nor on who will get the biggest bear. And I know this since that's what you've been thinking that since Emmett's been here."

Renesmee glanced back at us and showed us her pleading pout.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "No way."

She huffed but then after a second, clapped her hands excitedly, "I almost forgot, Carlisle's going to take me with the hospital later. I'm so thrilled, Auntie Rosie. And Uncle Emmett will come with us too. We will help nurses and doctors."

I smiled. Renesmee shows great passion on helping sick people, something that he adopted from Carlisle and Edward.

"Then, if that's so, we should get going and meet the others by the lake." Rosalie said and opened the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hi, Bella, Edward and Nessie" Alice greeted us with Jasper waving by her side.

"Good morning, my dears" Esme's caring voice said.

Carlisle just simply grinned at everyone and said his activity of the day, "As you all know, Nessie, me and Emmett are going to the hospital tonight to visit patients. If you want to join us, please do tell now."

Edward and Jasper both said at the same time, "I'll go too."

All sniggered and Renesmee curious eyes looked at Edward, "Why, daddy? Why the sudden change?"

"Alice." Edward whispered and we all stared at her.

A moment of silence, Alice squealed in delight, "Shopping spree!"

I shook my head; _the never ending suffering will begin later on._

Then, I glared at Edward.

"What?" He asked sweetly,

I hissed, "You're leaving me and let me suffer alone."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Love, you'd be okay. Alice won't hurt you and I'll go straight to you if she used another extra hour."

I sighed and let it go, I can never win an argument with that charming man I have, "Just watch Nessie for me."

He gripped my waist and buried his head in my neck, "I'm sorry, love, I'll make it up to you."

The others, particularly Renesmee, faked gagged.

I giggled as his breath tickled my neck, "Oh, okay."

He chuckled and pulled back.

"Hey! You're unfair! You intentionally dazzled me to say yes." I pounded my fist in his chest playfully.

Everyone else laughed at my demise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We separated; Edward and I, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Renesmee.

"Meet you all after a few hours." Carlisle said while all headed to different direction.

After two mountain lion, plenty of deer and a bear, my thirst was satisfied.

Edward and I went home earlier than the others but Edward will go ahead to check on Renesmee.

"I love you, I'll miss you. Take care. Lock the doors. Okay?" I laughed at that as Edward hugged me and kissed my lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet, I melted as it continues.

I pulled away, remembering that he got to go, "I love you too. And I will lock the doors." I winked at his amused face.

Edward hugged me once more and kissed my forehead before he left me. So I stayed home and waited for the girls to arrive.

When I got bored out of my mind, I went upstairs to find a book to read in our library.

But then I suddenly had an idea.

_Why not try my shield if it can go to huge lengths? _

I ran outside then pushed my shield out and out and out. Until when I felt animals' sparks, a pure white spark, within my shield. Still, I pushed.

When I swear it was a long 10km., I tried to pull back, sensing my mind was kind of exhausted, though that is unlikely because I am a vampire; vampires are not supposed to be tired, but as I knew it was a good 10 ft. I felt something inside my tingle and then _booooom_, albeit, there were no sounds, my shield burst out like a bomb and went ballistic.

Suddenly, all went black.


	3. The Unexplainable

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 2: The Unexplainable.

**BPOV**

Thump. Thump. Thud. Thump. Thud. Thump.

Sob. Sniff. Sob. Sob. Sniff.

The cycle of those sounds surrounded me as I tried to open my heavy-lidded eyes.

After a few seconds later, I successfully push my eyelids up and was surprised to see that I was placed in my and Edward s bed.

Abruptly, I was thoroughly confused as I remembered clearly that my world blackened just moments ago.

My perfect brown brows thinned into a line.

It can't be. That s rationally impossible. Vampires aren't supposed to sleep, let alone, faint or zone out.

Maybe I just imagined it. Probably. Possibly.

In spite of this, it yet does not explain that I can't remember the duration of that.

And another troubling question is; how did I get here?

I can flawlessly recalled that I was somewhere else, specifically, outside our house, and not here.

Well, at least, that's something I'm sure of, counting on my incredible memory.

I shook my head and stared at the painted wall, up above my head, still hearing the strange subtle noises in the background.

For a fraction of a second, I was entranced with the dusts particles up in the ceiling; they were moving like planets orbiting each other, repelling one another while floating in the air; They look like they're not caring about what's happening at this moment, just flowing endlessly and mindlessly.

I wish I could be like those dusts. So oblivious and unaware.

The motion distracted me even if I knew that was irrelevant on times like this.

_What is wrong with me?_

Remembering my queries, I stopped pondering on this and began to look around my surroundings to know where the sounds came from, to get some answers to those questions that haunts my mind.

My eyes widened in shock when I found Edward banging his head shamelessly on the already dented wall of our bedroom with his hands balled into tight fists that makes his knuckles go even paler than any vampire.

_How did I miss that?_

I should have seen that with my clear peripheral vision.

Ignoring that thought for later and giving my full attention focused on Edward.

I noticed, he's eyes were closed but I could see immense pain in it for his face conveys great agony and if he were able to, I would have thought he was crying.

Well, that explains the thudding noise.

But what happened?

Why would he be so sad?

The look that his portraying made me fell helpless and woeful.

_How I want to know what's bothering my love at this instant!_

Opening my mouth, about to voice my thoughts, but something stopped me; the loud sniffing sobbing sounds.

I held my voice and looked at the other side of the bed; And I simply found Renesmee's bronze locks head buried in a fluffy gold pillow.

Surrounding the pillow were salty watery material that could possibly be tears.

The liquid sending saline scents around the room and confirming my suspisions that that was where the sobbing I heard came from.

I frowned,

Why would she be so upset too?

The grief of the two of the most important people in my live gave my already dead heart a big painful squeeze.

My eyebrows furrowed worriedly and my face showed the huge concern coming from my-maybe-non-existent-soul, "What happened?" I asked a low tone straining my voice.

Both of their snapped at me, their faces revealling shock and deep hope.

After a nanosecond later, at the fastest vampire speed I have ever seen, Edward went towards me and engulfed me in his honey-lilac scented hug, "Oh my lovely Bella." The velvet sound was stressed with relief and hysterical happiness.

He pulled back and gave me a quick but passionate peck in my lips and then he held my head in his soft albino fingers.

I stared at his eyes, the intense topaz eyes I would never would forget; it depicted the shine that I see whenever I'm near him, only it seem brighter.

"How I missed you so much.." He said, his handsome and perfectly statuesque face void of any sadness shown earlier

I kissed him again and gave out a small smile, "I missed you too, my love." I replied.

I backed away from him and reached for our pretty brown-eyed and bronze-haired daughter.

Renesmee climbed and hugged me cuddly, her smell was as sweet as Edward, "Don't do that again, Mum. It was so frightening." She murmured her own voice mimicking the convection in his father's.

Going back to being worried about their previous emotions, I removed my arms around her petite almost-nine-year-old-body, "What was terrifying?"

I glanced at Edward and raised an eyebrow when I saw his alarmed stare at me.

"You mean, you don't know what had occured to you at all?" He said, surprised.

I paused, "Well, of what I remember, I was practicing my special ability, expanding it 'till I sensed my shield reach up to an approxiamate 10 km. After my achievement, I..." I trailed off.

I pressed my eyes together as my mind shows me nothing when I tried my best to recall what happened next. It only presents me darkness and silence which confused me yet again.

"And then, what, Bella?" Edward questioned, caution in his voice.

"I honestly don't know. It's all a dim in my mind. It's all so frustrating." I said the last part with a exasperated annoyed face and a defeated gesture.

I caught a hint of amusement in his face but he swiftly hid it by using his infamous blank face that both scares and maddens me.

"What?" I said, a bit of irritation towards my handsome hubby.

"Nothing. Please continue..." His face going back to his curious look.

However, even if that was what his face was giving me, I can still see the tinge of hilarity in his eyes.

"Stop lying, Mister. I can see your emotions through your eyes and I can doubtlessly say that I detect traces of laughter in yours."

Playing dumb, he answers, "What are you talking about, Mrs. Cullen? I am only listening to you. So please, if you may, resume your story."

My stomach fluttered by him calling me Mrs. Cullen.

"Uh-huh. Okay." I said, tapping my index finger to the chin of my faux-angered mask.

There was a short hush.

And then Reneesme's giggle broke it which forced my head to snap at her.

"You and dad look so sweet whenever you fake fight."

I smiled as Edward grinned too.

"Okay. Fine. Where was I?" I asked to no one in particular yet I feel someone might retort it.

"You were moving your hands gracefully and contorting your face to the cute frustrated Bella look." Edward said, quite mockingly. His nose held up high and his eyes lit up with happiness.

At the brink of giggling uncontrollably, "Is that why you look so happy? I just made a face and you look in glee." I teased and let the chuckles escaped.

Reneesme laughed, "Mum and Dad, I'm going to go to our family and say you're okay. I'd be back." She stood up and kissed both our cheeks.

Seeing her skip happily, "See you later, sweetie."

"Bye, mum and dad!" I heard her say as she strolled away out of the door of the house.

Edward's face truned back into the serious mask, "So, what happened next, love, anything that you remember?"

I squinted my eyes, as if it'll help me recall something, "No. Nothing at all."

Edward weaved his hand through his hair, clearly nervous about what I said, "Let's wait for the others. They might have a theory as to why that occurance has happened."

I nodded, "Don't worry, though. I'm already here."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. The affection making me let out a grin that mirrored his own.

"Yeah. I know you are. It's just that I'm still shaken up with what transpired prior."

"Tell me. What did I do that made you all so sad and worried?" My mouth set on a permanent nervous scowl.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "I thought you'd ask that" He paused, "When the girls where coming back to get you, Alice had a vision. A hazy one at that."

"What was it about?" I questioned,

"We'll get to that later. Please don't interrupt me." stated Edward, playfully hiding a smirk.

"Fine. Continue on." I pouted.

Chuckling, he held my hand and drew circles on it. The effect was staggering. My tense shoulders relaxed and so did his frigid posture too was turned into tranquility. That just showed how wonderfully we affect each other.

"Esme immediately called me when Alice had the said vision because after a whole 2 mins. She was still staring off nothing and staying immobile. Which isn't normal whenever her power takes over." continued Edward.

I gasped, "Is she alright now?"

Nodding, "Yes, I got there as fast as I can. I managed to snap her stupor and saw her thoughts before she dry sobbed into my shoulder" His voice faint on the last note.

"What thought made her so upset?" I queried, anticipating a sad answer.

"It was a sight of you lying on the ground, not breathing, not blinking, not moving, not awakening and her voice said repeatedly 'She's dead.'"

My heart dropped, I detached my hand in his and covered my mouth, "B-but I'm here right now. Am I not?" Muffled by my hand, I stuttered.

"Yes, you are right. You're breathing unnecessary breaths and blinking those beautiful eyes of yours. You're alive. Well, as a vampire will be. I'm glad you are because the family and especially me were already falling apart even if you where gone just for an hour or so."

I dry sobbed into my hand and pushed my figure to him, "I'm so sorry that I put you through that."

He pulled back and shook his head, "You're here now. That's only what matters."

We smiled meekly to each other showing our love for one another by pouring out the happiness in our grins.

"I love you." said Edward, voice full of adoration and genuineness.

"I love you too." I replied with the same conviction.

The expression made the urge to kiss him start. I happily obliged.

I touched my lips with his, warmth spreading to my body, making me smile bigger and yearn for more. His grin, too, went wider, slightly opening his mouth. I didn't waste the chance and pushed my tongue in his, starting a deep battle between mine and his tongues. I grabbed his soft bronze hair, scrubbing gently. He crashed me closer to his body, eliciting a moan on both parties.

After a minute more of the intense make-out, I pulled away breathing heavily and rested my head in his chest.

Eventually a minute past, he sighed contentedly, "Love, they're at the door."

I jumped off of him and took his hand, "Come on." My excitement clear in my voice, making him chuckle and smile at me.

I walked down the stairs with Edward, already hearing the twist of the metal door knob.

The threshold was pushed open and revealed the beautiful six people I've grown fond of since I knew them. They were grinning to me, happy that I'm okay. Though, there was a bit of worry in their faces.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed and slammed into me, almost knocking me off the ground.

I laughed, "Hi Alice!" I removed my hand away from Edward's and patted her back.

"I was so worried." She said, backing out.

"Yeah, me too" All of the Cullens said at the same time.

We all chuckled at the jinx.

"How are you, Bella?" Esme's face showing concern and joy.

"I'm fine. No pain or anything."

The reassurance was enough to make Emmett's, Rosalie's, Jasper's, Alice's, Esme's, Carlisle's faces show relief.

"Just to make sure, I'll check you later." Carlisle sternly said.

I wobbled my head, up and down, "Okay."

"Where's Nessie?" Edward asked, making me wonder for her too.

"She's informing Jake and the pack right now." answered Alice,

After a short pause, Edward nodded at someone in their group.

"Alright, Bells, Rosie and I are going to hunt. See you later." Emmett said.

"Yeah." I smiled at the beautiful girl and the big hell of a guy walking towards the door.

"And Bells, don't black out on us again." Rosalie teased her back on us.

I chuckled, "Will do. Will do."

"Come on let's take this family meeting in the living room." Edward suggested and led towards the room, me and the rest of the family behind following.

_Now, what can their theories possibly be?_ I asked myself as we all took our seats.

"Bella, I think you're reverting back into a human." Carlisle suddenly said with a soft tone as if it'll break me.

It still shocked me and made my whole body stiffen.

_Why would that even be inevitable?_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. That was kind of a filler but next chapter there will be chucks of new info. Btw, thanks to all that reviewed this; favorite-d this & alerted this. love you guys. :))

anyway, i hope you'll get over my late updating and still like this story. I promise, I'll try my best.

P.S.** Reneesme Carlie Swan Cullen knows how to cry b'cuz she's half-vamp & half-human and I want that human trait to be with her; for this story she can also sleep** [(duhhh. :)) breaking dawn tipoff] **and she can blush but Nessie can't mimic the same signature blush her mother has.** BELLA'S BLUSH IS UNIQUE..

Soooooo that's all.. :) see you all on the next chappie!  
-jam.


End file.
